Brieffreundschaften und mehr !
by EmynUial
Summary: Dracos Mutter zwingt ihn zu einer Brieffreundschaft ! DMHG kitschich kann keine Summarys verzeiht bitte
1. Chapter 1

Brieffreundschaften und mehr 

**Disclaimer :** _alles nix meins außer der handlung und verdienen tu ich auch nix_ _damit! Hab mir die Charas nur ausgeliehen..._

**Warning :** _mögliche Kitschgefahr !_

_also viel spaß _

* * *

Kapitel 1

Es war ein recht ruhiger und warmer Tag,

mitten in den Sommerferien auf Malfoy Manor.

Der Rosengarten den Narzissa Malfoy selbst angelegt hatte, blühte .

Genauso wie der Rest des Anwesens der reichen und vor allem

reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie.

Am Ufer des Teiches lag Narzissas Sohn und genoss die einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen die sich zwischen die Zweige der alten Weide schoben.

Draco liebte diesen Platz.

Hier störte ihn selten jemand.

Und der Moment schien fast perfekt.

„Draco!"

Fast! Seine Mutter hatte, seit sein Vater in Askaban saß, die nervige Angewohnheit entwickelt zu den blödesten Zeiten aufzutauchen und irgendetwas zu wollen.

°Manchmal wüsche ich mir meine alte Mutter zurück!° dachte Draco mit einem Seufzen, bevor er wieder mit netten Lächeln seiner Mutter gegenüberstand.

„Draco! Ich hab mit dir vor ein paar Wochen ein besonderes Gespräch geführt.

Erinnerst du dich?"

Vor zwei Wochen kam Narzissa mit einer Zeitschrift an, in der es um Brieffreundschaften ging, die rein Anonym abliefen.

Sie war so begeistert davon gewesen, das sie für ihren Sohn das Formular beantragte und ihm stolz vorlegte.

Nach kurzem hin und her (und einiger Drohungen seitens Narzissa) füllte der Malfoy- Erbe das Formular aus und schickte es per Eule weg.

Jetzt schien die Antworten eingetroffen zusein.

„Mutter , nein! Ich hab dir schon damals gesagt, das ich nicht möchte"

Draco setzte sich wie ein kleiner schmollender Schuljunge

mit verschränkten Armen ins Gras.

„Och Draco sieh dir wenigstens die Briefe an."

Keine Reaktion.

Mit einem Seufzen legte Narzissa die Briefe neben ihren Sohn ins Gras .

„Überlegs dir , Schatz! Es würde mir sehr viel bedeuten!"

Mit den Worten verschwand die Hausherrin hinter den Rosenbüschen.

°Wieso liegt ihr so viel daran? Ihr sollte es doch egal sein, ob ich ne Brieffreundschaft schließe oder nicht!°

Mit einem genervten Blick zu den Briefen und einem weiteren Seufzen, langte er nach einem der knapp 20 Briefe und fing an zu lesen.

Nach gut einer halben Stunde schmiss er den zuletzt gelesenen Brief ins Gras.

Bei den 10 Briefen, die er schon gelesen hatte, war nichts dabei gewesen, das nur ansatzweise interessant oder wenigsten nett gewesen war.

Entmutigt und müde griff er zum nächsten Brief.

Lieber Loce,

ich hab bei so etwas leider noch nie geantwortet.

Als ich in dieser Zeitung blätterte dachte ich nicht das ich auf jemanden stoßen würde der mir beim ersten lesen auffällt.

Bei dir war es allerdings so.

Also dachte ich warum nicht mal versuchen.

Also...

Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und gehe genauso wie du nach Hogwarts.

Aus dem einfachen Grund das dort eh alle Häuser nicht unbedingt gut aufeinander zusprechen sind, möchte ich mein Haus verschweigen.

Ich hoffe das ist kein Problem für dich.

Ich lese sehr viel. Hauptsächlich die Bücher zum Unterricht.

Meine Freunde sagen ich würde die Schule zu ernst nehmen.

Aber so bin ich nun mal. In meine Bücher verliebt.

Sonst bin ich gern mit Freunden unterwegs...

Und schreibe sehr gerne Briefe.

Ich hoffe ich hab dich nicht gelangweilt und würde mich freuen wenn du zurück schreibst.

Yavie

Ps. Mein Name bedeutet Herbst. Ist meine Lieblingsjahreszeit.

Verrätst du mir was deiner bedeutet?

Diese Yavie war interessant. Besonderst da sie die Einzigste war die auch nach Hogwarts ging.

Das sie ihr Haus nicht verraten wollte verstand Draco nur zu gut.

Er hatte es im Formular auch nicht angegeben.

Und dieses Mädchen kannte die Sprache der Elben.

Entschlossen faltete er den Brief zusammen und machte sich auf den weg in sein Zimmer um Yavie zu antworten.

_

* * *

_

_und.. Cut!_

_das wars fürs erste.._

_Kritik, Morddrohungen und Heiratsanträge sind erwünscht..._

_bis demnächst..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

_Disclaimer siehe 1 Kapitel_

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews !_

_Hab mich echt gefreut_

_Ein fettes Danke an alle ..._

_So hier gehts weiter..._

* * *

Es war gerade mal eine Woche vor Schulbeginn und eine gewisse braunhaarige Hogwarts-Schülerin hastete von der Busanhaltestelle nach Hause.Hermine war kurz vorher noch in der Winkelgasse gewesen um die letzten Schulsachen zu besorgen.

Hastig schloss sie die Haustür.

„Ma? Dad? Ich bin wieder zu Hause." Ohne sich nocheinmal umzudrehen lief sie hoch in ihr Zimmer unter dem Dach.Ihre Eltern hatten ihr extra das große Zimmer auf dem Dachboden hergerichtet,

so das sie mehr Platz und auch den besten Käfig für ihre neue Eule hatte.Decius war eine grau- weiße Eule im besten Alter und brauchte daher auch genügend Platz.Oben angekommen schmiss,das sonst so ordentliche Mädchen ihre Sachen in eine Ecke.

Auf dem Fensterbrett vor dem geöffneten Fenster wartete Decius schon mit einem Brief.Und Hermine dachte schon zu wissen von wem er kam.

Vor ungefähr 4 Wochen hatte sie das erste mal auf eine Kontaktanzeige geantwortet.Es ging um anonyme Brieffreundschaften und Hermine hatte nach 2 Wocheneine Antwort erhalten.

Seit dem war er ihrem neuen Brieffreund ständig im Kontakt.Sie freute sich immer ungemein wenn ein neuer Brief von Loce ankam.Rasch band sie den Brief von Decius Fuß und setzte sich zum lesen auf ihr Himmelbett.

_**Liebe Yavie,**_

_**es ist schon komisch.**__**In weniger als einer Woche bin ich wieder in Hogwarts und weiß das du irgendwo in diesem Schloss bist.**__**Wenn ich ehrlich bin würde ich dich gerne sehen.**_

_**In den letzten 2 Wochen habe ich in dir **__**eine richtig gute Freundin gefunden.**__**Es ist als würde ich dich schon so lange kennen und das absurde dabei ist das dass sogar sein könnte.**__**Ich freu mich jedes mal ,wenn ich Artemis oder Decius mit einem deiner Briefe entdecke.**__**Ich hoffe dir geht es auch so.**_

_**Ich freue mich auf dein neuen Brief**_

_**Loce**_

_**P.S. Bald ist Herbstanfang !**_

Loce hatte ihr direkt aus dem Herzen gesprochen.In einer Woche würde das neue Schuljahr anfangen und eines war sicher,ihr neuer Freund würde irgendwo in diesem riesigen Schloß sein.

Sie würden sich nicht erkennen, wenn sie aneinander vorbei laufen würden, und das machte besonderst Hermine zuschaffen.Dieser Junge war ihr schon nach wenigen Wochen so wichtig geworden,das sie ihren Briefverkehr nicht mehr missen möchte.

Mit trüben Blick sah sie aus dem Fenster und wartete das die Sonne unterging.

* * *

_Hier wieder Schluß...Ich weiß ist recht kurz geworden...__Tut mir leid !_

_Krieg ich trotzdem n kleines Rewie ?_

_Bis demnächst ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Disclaimer siehe 1 Kapitel

**Reviews : **

**_DracOsGirl_** : vielen Dank für den Tip wegen der Einstellung,hab ich nicht bemerkt!

**_14 all and all 41_** : Das hat sich meine Freundin auch gefragt Lass dich überraschen...

und noch mal vielen Dank für die Rewies an alle !

* * *

Ganz Malfoy Manor wurde in ein wunderschönes Rot und Orange getaucht.

Die Blätter des Baumes direkt vor Dracos Zimmer waren schon bunt und die Temperatur gefallen.

Alles erinnerte ihn an Yavie...

Stille ohne ein unüberlegtes Geräusch und trotzdem strahlte alles warm und freundlich.

Genau so waren auch Yavies Briefe.

Sie ging so vorsichtig mit ihren Worten um.

Das sie etwas verriet ,was sie hinterher bereuen würde, kam nie vor.

Und trotzdem strahlten ihre Zeilen soviel Vertrauen und Freundschaft aus,

das ihm jedes mal warm ums Herz wurde.

Dracos Mutter merkte es deutlich und freute sich das ihr Sohn nun doch

Briefkontakt mit jemandem hatte, der nicht unbedingt Vorurteile aufgrund seines Namens hatte.

Jeden Tag saß Draco gutgelaunt und in freudiger Erwartung auf einen neuen Brief von Yavie im Haus oder den Ländereien.

Genau wie an diesem Tag.

Draco schlief mal wieder unter der alten Weide als eine grau-weiße Eule neben ihm landete.

Decius tapste in Richtung Dracos Kopf, schaute nach allen drei Schritten immer wieder misstrauisch auf den Blondschopf und plötzlich...

„Waaah"!

Draco fasste sich an sein schmerzendes Ohr.

„Verdammtes Mistvieh!" grummelte er und langte nach dem Brief den Decius vor Schreck fallen gelassen hat.

Yavie ! Bring deinem Vieh endlich Manieren bei...

Er riss den fein säuberlich beschrifteten Umschlag auf und sofort stahl sich ein lächeln ins Gesicht.

**Hey Loce, **

**du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Mir geht es genauso.**

**Ich sitze jeden Tag auf meinem Fensterbrett**

**und warte „sehnsüchtig" auf einen neuen Brief von dir **

**und es macht mich verrückt zuwissen das ich dir in einer Woche so nah bin und dich nicht mal erkennen werde.**

**Ich würde dich furchtbar gerne sehen...**

**Allerdings ist da noch dieses Stimmchen das mir sagt, das es noch zu früh ist.**

**Und die Ungewissheit in welchen Haus du bist**

**und überhaupt WER du bist treibt mich in den Wahnsinn...**

**Ein Freund von mir würde wieder sagen das ich zwar freundschaftliche Briefe schreibe und dir auch ein gewisses Maß an Vertrauen schenke , aber trotzdem distanziert und korrekt bleibe.**

**Ich war früher wegen meiner Art nicht besonderst Beliebt und möchte nur weil ich etwas falsches sage deine Freundschaft verlieren...**

**So jetzt hast du auch mal meine deprimierende Phase miterlebt...**

**Erschreck dich nicht...**

**Ich bin nur selten so...**

Schreib so schnell es geht zurück 

„**sehnsüchtig" wartend...**

**Yavie**

**Ps. Schön das du dich an meine Lieblingszeit erinnerst !**

Traurig und gleichzeitig froh über den Brief ließ er sich zurück sinken.

Yavie hatte es wieder auf den Punkt genau getroffen...

Und das traurige war er freute sich das erste mal seit er nach Hogwarts ging nicht auf den ersten Schultag,

denn die Qual würde unerträglich sein.

Kurz bevor er wieder einschlief blickte er noch einmal zum Himmel.

Liebe ist ein Segen und ein Fluch zugleich , nicht wahr Yavie?

Cut...

Oh mein Gott

Depri wie sonst was...

Längeres geht zur Zeit nicht Streß über Streß...

Bin froh über haupt was zu updaten

Egal...Kritik, Morddrohungen und Heiratsanträge immer erwünscht...

Rewies bitte...

Bis demnächst !


End file.
